Merry Christmas, Granger!
by RoyalBunny
Summary: The war is finally over, and Hermione has gone back to Hogwarts. We enter the scene around Christmas, just in time for the mistletoe. Hermione gets stuck under the mistletoe. Multiple times with a particular blond Slytherin. Will she exit the mistletoe, hating him as much as she first did? Dramione. Post War. DM/HG


**A/N… Hey! Welcome to my first fanfic. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Jingle bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way…_

Hermione sat down to lunch one snowy December day, listening to the music the chorus class sang.

She had finally gotten used to being at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. Being without them for so long had opened her eyes that there were other people for her to befriend besides the two boys who saved her from the troll in first year.

Ginny had become much more distanced from Hermione, without Harry and Ron there.

Lavender Brown had sobered up and lost her interest in making sure that she looked perfect in every way possible. The brush with near-death showed her the most valuable things in life, namely family. To ensure that she would be able to survive in the real world, she had asked Hermione to tutor her. Hermione had accepted and they soon became fast friends. Unfortunately, she tried to set Hermione up with a guy. Every day.

But, they found comfort in their friendship. Lavender didn't push her to wear makeup or wear her hair up or anything. And Hermione acted like her scars weren't there. They never talked about the war.

Ever.

It was the unspoken rule they had.

Lavender sat down next to her.

They never talked at Lunch or Dinner either. Lavender's… Uh… special diet was something that another unspoken rule.

After about fifteen-minutes of eating, they both left the Great Hall.

* * *

"So Mione, who do YOU hope to get stuck under the mistletoe with?" Lavender waggled her eyebrows and giggle.

"Gross, no-one," Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"But seriously, Mione, you need to lighten up. Work is good and all but all work and no play is bad for you."

"I do play. I talk to you."

"You never go to Quidditch matches with me."

"Thats one thing, Lavender."

"I think you should come with me to one. I know a cute guy who's playing."

"I don't care."

"FINE! Then I'm not talking to you for AT LEAST ten days!" And then she stormed off. The beast inside her showed up sometimes.

"Lavender…"

What had she done? Gotten for best friend mad at her. And she had no other friends. Just great. As she mused what was the best way to get in Lavender's good graces, as soon as possible, she didn't pay attention to where she was going. Which was dangerous.

Hermione's thoughts were abruptly ended as a voice penetrated them. Malfoy. Just great.

"Seriously Granger. Pay attention to where you're going."

"Whatever, Ferret."

"Then I get the right to call you Beaver."

"NO!"

"Then stop calling me Ferret, _Beaver_."

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"Isn't that better, Sweetheart?"

"What?"

"It was sarcastic."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"No one told that to Snape."

"Whatever."

"Fine."

"I'm leaving."

"Fine with me."

Hermione turned to leave and got about three steps before flying back into Malfoy.

"Thought you were leaving." His smirk. His knowing smirk!

"You knew there was mistletoe." Her finger jabbed his chest.

"I say we get it over with."

"NO!"

"Why?" He was practically laughing.

"Because…"

"You do know the longer you wait, the more you have to kiss me."

"Why?"

"It's magic."

"Whatever."

"Suit yourself."

They stared at each other for some time.

"Malfoy, did being a ferret hurt?"

"What did you think?"

"Oh."

Then Malfoy grabbed her hair and kissed her, hard. She had no time to think at all. His fingers pressed hard onto the back of her head. Hermione was finding it hard to breath. Her open eyes stared at Malfoy's closed ones. Malfoy had realized she wasn't responding and stopped. Stepping back, he half-smirked. And Hermione felt normal again.

"I hate you, Malfoy." Then she slapped him. Tears sprung to her eyes and she ran away.

Malfoy stood there for a second before falling to his knees.

"She hates me?" One solitary tear fell as he stood up and walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room hearing the cheers from the Quidditch match.

* * *

Hermione sobbed into her pillow. Why couldn't she have been more careful? How she wished she had Lavender to help sort out her feelings. But she didn't. Sobbing quietly she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Lavender stood over Hermione's bed, so when she woke, she banged her head at the top out of shock.

"Mione! How could you mess something like that up?"

What on earth was she talking about?

"I cannot believe it. Why Mione?"

"Why what?" Hermione rubbed her eyes

"WHY YOU GOT KISSED BY DRACO MALFOY AND THEN SLAPPED HIM?"

"How… how do you know about that?"

"I set you up of course, Mione."

"You what?"

"Set you up. Keep up, Mione."

Hermione's left eye was twitching.

"Yes I heard. YOU put that mistletoe there."

"God, Mione, open your eyes!"

"THEY ARE!"

"NOT LITERALLY!"

"You set me up!"

"Yes! We clarified that already Mione!"

"But why?"

"To help a boy."

"Unfortunately for you, the wrong boy got stuck with me."

"Uh.. no."

"What?"

"Malfoy likes you, Mione."

"Liar."

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"Lavender…"

"Yes?" Lavender plopped down on Hermione's bed.

"What time is it?"

"9 in the morning."

"It's the weekend, right?"

"Yes. Mione, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you too."

Then they hugged.

"Let's go to Breakfast, Lavender."

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up in his bed in the Slytherin dorms, just like any other day. But today was not like any other day. Today was Christmas Day. Today was Phase Two of Woo Granger. It was a terrible name, but his partner was not the smartest tool in the tool shed. But that's what you get, when you team up with a Gryffindor.

Stretching, Malfoy grabbed the small,blue velvet square box on his nightstand and opened it, making sure its contents were still there. Closing it, he put it back on the nightstand and got ready for a big day. It would either be a catastrophe or a major success. It was the difference between a life of bitter sadness, or a life of happy light days.

And it all rested on her.

Granger.

* * *

After Breakfast was over, Hermione walked over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest by herself. Lavender needed a bit of time for herself. The snow sitting on the trees made the forest look so pretty, masking the dangers that lived inside. She stood there for a while, maybe thirty minutes or so and walked back slowly to the castle.

Christmas Break was two weeks and Christmas was today. She had received no gifts. None from Ron. None from Harry. None from Ginny, not that she expected anything. None from Mrs. Weasley. Only one gift from Lavender. The only gift she gave was the one to Lavender.

It was a simple red lipstick.

Lavender gave her a pair of high heels in a bright green with silver dots. Which was suspiciously Slytherin, but they had fought enough today.

She had finally arrived back at the castle. Having no idea where Lavender was, Hermione decided to go to the kitchen.

After arriving to the portrait and tickling the pear, she went in. The house elves all scattered and hid from her.

Sighing, Hermione put down her bag and put up her hands in the universal symbol for I come in peace.

"I don't have any, you know. I just came down to ask for something to eat. Please?" Hermione slowly put her hands down and picked up her bag.

Slowly, the House Elves crept out of their hiding spots and a particularly young one asked Hermione, "What could Mimsy make for Miss?"

"I would like a chocolate milkshake, please." Hermione smiled in what she hoped would be seen as friendly by the elf.

The elf scurried off to make her milkshake, and while Hermione felt guilty for taking advantage of elves this way. But they would have it no other way. She had tried. And hard too. But freedom hadn't caught on yet with the House Elves. Maybe one day.

But until she figured out a better way to advertise freedom to elves, she would have to get on good terms with all of the Hogwarts House Elves first. Then give them clothes. And tell them they could still work. Thinking about her plans, she didn't hear Mimsy at first, until Mimsy repeated herself twice.

"Mimsy has Miss's drink!" The nervous House Elf held out the tray.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't hear you the first time, Mimsy. And please, call me Hermione." Hermione grabbed the milkshake and left the kitchen before the House Elves got scared that she had an evil plan to free them.

Browsing the castle and sipping, she noticed how empty it was.

Looking up at the ceiling she noticed how it was all covered in mistletoe. Great. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into Malfoy.

But then she bumped into someone. Instead of walking where she was going, she was staring at the excessive amount of mistletoe.

"Malfoy?" Of course it was.

"Were you hoping for someone else, perhaps?" His mouth curled into a smirk. His lips that she had kissed just yesterday. His lips that had always seemed cold to her.

"No. I was hoping for a ghost or something who I would not have to kiss."

"Well, I'm uh… sorry about, uh yesterday." Malfoy stumbled on his words, like he had never apologized to someone before. Which was slightly stunning. And made things awkward.

"Well, it's...Uh...ok." Hermione wished that she was not here.

"Shall we get it over with?" Malfoy gestured wildly at the air.

"I guess." Hermione and Malfoy were both blushing wildly.

"So."

"Ya…"

Malfoy leaned forward, but then leaned back too.

Hermione just blushed.

"We better get it over with before anyone sees us stuck here." Malfoy nodded in a stupor.

Hermione leaned over this time and barely touching him, kissed him. It was a slow kiss. Malfoy's eyes slowly closed and Hermione could feel hers closing slowly. Once their eyes were closed, Malfoy's arms clutched her hair even harder. Hermione fingers laced themselves in his silky hair. Draco pressed a hand down her spine and drew lazy circles, drawing lower. And lower.

Finally, when Hermione finally ran out of breath, she disconnected their kiss.

"I…" Malfoy's red face could be described as comical.

Hermione's face rivaled his.

"Well," Malfoy stuttered, "That was quite nice."

"Yeah… It was."

"You know, Granger, I got you something…"

"Wait… what?"

"Just a little something."

"I don't trust you, Malfoy."

"We've snogged two times, Granger, I think we're at first name status." His face had returned to its pale shade. And his ignorance returned.

"Whatever, Malfoy," Hermione made to leave him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Well..."

"Don't clam up now, Malfoy."

"Igotyouapromisering." He said this all in a single breath.

"What?"

"I said, I got you a promise ring."

Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights. She could only stutter as Malfoy took out a small, blue velvet box from the inside of his robe pockets.

"Will you, Hermione Granger, take my promise of proving to you that I will love you forever if you give me the chance?"

Hermione almost fainted.

"WHAT! Are you pranking me, Malfoy?" Her face was as red as a tomato.

"No. I'm serious, Granger."

"Wait, so is this like an engagement ring?" Hermione's suspicion showed on her face.

"No. It's like my promise to you, promising to be a good boyfriend if you go out with me." His face was red.

"So, you're asking me out? With a ring?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"So what's your answer?"

"I don't know."

"But I need an answer."

"Why?"

"Well.."

"Well…?"

"I do need an answer and if I let you go without one, how do I know you will give me an answer?"

"I could send you an owl from the owlery?"

"I suppose."

"But… it's such a long hike to get there."

"Of course."

"You know, I think I will accept your gift."

"Really?" His face lit up with surprise.

"Yeah."

"I mean, I barely know you. I mean I know who you are, but I don't know things about you."

Malfoy stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"My favorite color is purple."

"Really? I thought it would be green."

"No. The color of royalty is a Malfoy favorite and I grew up with it."

"That's interesting."

"Would you like to wear your ring?"

There was a pause as Draco opened the blue, velvet box revealing a beautiful silver ring. The words, 'Always' and 'Never' were engraved on it.

"Never?"

"For never letting go."

"That's…"

"IunderstandifyouhateitandIcangetyouanotheroneifyou-"

"Slow down, Malfoy."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Anyway, I love it."

"Well…"

"I appreciate it."

Hermione slipped the ring onto her ring finger and it fit perfectly.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm glad you didn't outright ask me out right now. I like how you are willing to wait. I-"

"I get it Granger."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"And that is our graduating class!" At those words, the entire grade threw their hats into the air.

Some were covered in sparkles.

Some were creased.

Some had paper decorations taped to them.

Malfoy, whose last name was relatively close to Hermione's strutted towards her, and enveloped her in his arms.

Harry and Ron who were in the audience were shocked.

Lavender smiled a knowing smile at the two, and sidled up to Ron. She blinked her eyelashes at him, and he was enticed by her womanly wiles, and love for quidditch.

Malfoy and Harry stared at each other for a moment, before Harry spoke.

"If you ever hurt-"

"I would never, and if I did, I would be first in line to kill myself."

Harry nodded at him and they shook hands.

Hermione left Draco to go talk to his housemates while she found her other friends at the refreshments stand. Seamus and Dean were talking about their first day at Hogwarts and the Sorting.

Hermione talked with them for a bit.

Dean and Hermione told Seamus of their experiences with accidental magic. Dean had once turned a football(soccer) into a football(football). Hermione and Seamus laughed although Seamus was confused to what the two footballs where.

One time Hermione had dyed her hair a deep purple because she had seen some of the older kids do it and was curious to see what she would look like. Her parents had almost died of shock.

Seamus and Dean laughed.

Hermione spotted the youngest Weasley and Harry in a particularly dark corner.

Hermione giggled but left them alone.

Looking around she saw Lavender again. In a dark corner with the Weasley she knew best.

Hermione looked around for Malfoy. It was time they did some snogging.

He was with his mother. His shoulders were hunched over as he leaned over his mother. His mother hugged him and handed to him a slim long box made of the same material that the ring was in. He opened it and quickly closed it. Hermione didn't see the insides of the box.

He looked at her, and noticing that she was staring at him, smiled.

He excused himself from his mother and came towards her.

Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm glad you accepted my Christmas present. Merry Christmas, Granger."

The End

* * *

 **A/N So what did you guys think? Leave your feedback(positive and negative) in the comments. Thanks. That way, my next story could improve rather than stay at the same level. It's my first fanfiction, so hopefully it didn't disgust you so much that you are hereby disgusted by all Dramione from now on. Because that would be a shame. Dramione is amazing. :) See y'all in my next fic. Which will come. Eventually. This took me forever, so don't be betting on tomorrow. I think that's all that needed saying. :) Also, if there are any misspellings or grammar mistakes or you are just plain out confused, please let me know, so I can fix it and so the future readers won't come upon the same problems. Thanks.**


End file.
